


The Sixth Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy just wanted her Doctor to do something Christmasy with her, but the old grouch kept turning her down or stopping her plans. She close to giving up hope, but the Doctor has a few surprises up his sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about time the Doctor stopped being a butt!

Missy had given up. No matter what she did her Doctor was just too stubborn and didn’t seem to want to do anything of the fun things she had begged to do. She was a stubborn Time Lady herself, but this new version of the Doctor seemed to have out stubborned her.

She was currently sitting in one of the clothing rooms looking at all the Christmas clothes she could have been wearing if not for him when she heard a strange jingling sound. It was somehow familiar, but even after the brunette searched her own mind, she couldn’t place the sound.

She followed the sound, trying to find the source and that’s when she started to notice slight changes to the TARDIS. She would turn a corner and there’d be a bit of tinsel. Then she’d move down a hallway and the bit of tinsel turned into a decent amount and some lights.

Finally she found herself in the console room and the slight gasp that escaped her lips couldn’t be helped.

The cold steel walls and grey rails were covered with green tinsel and red baubles hung from ever surface. Several clumps of mistletoe hung in strategic places and the soft sound of jingling belles filled the air.

Her Doctor was leaning against the console with a silly pair of antlers on and a Santa hat in his hand. “Merry Christmas. I think you look better in this than I do.”

“I always look better than you.” Her words were meant to hide how touched she was but the tone of her voice gave it all away and the Doctor smiled.

She slowly walked down to were the Doctor stood, her thoughts a jumbled mess of confusion, love and wonder. She finally was standing in front of him and he carefully put the hat over her perfectly done hair. His hand slid down to cup her face. “How lucky, there’s mistletoe above us.”

He leaned forward and the kiss was a gently and sweet as the first one he gave her in the graveyard. It was an apology, a token of affection, and a promise. He would always be hers.

“Perhaps I need to misbehave more often if this is the result.” The Time Lady murmured. The Doctor raised one of his massive eyebrows and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t ruin this, we’re going to have a nice evening. I don’t want any trouble.” Missy stuck her bottom lip out at him and her bright blue eyes opened in a comical version of innocence.

“I promise to behave, but only if you kiss me again.”

“I suppose that trade is worth it.”


End file.
